


The Healer

by MitchellTheWinner



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchellTheWinner/pseuds/MitchellTheWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the doc was right. Maybe Jason needed to quit drinking. But he couldn't help it. He suddenly felt the need to pee but he couldn't give in and afterall, he hadn't paid for the drinks. He may be accused of stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please be nice. I am writing via android so it may have a few spelling errors.

"Would you like another beer sir?" Jason wasn't paying attention to the bar tender. "Sir?" The bar tender tried again. "Oh yes, excuse me. Another drink would be fine." Jason said. The bar tender gave Jason another drink as Jason watched the dancing people in the night club. He felt a sudden twinge in his bladder but ignored it. "I can hold it. I'm a grown fucking man after all." He told himself confidently. As the proof to himself, he chugged the beer down and ordered another. The urge got worse as he began to squirm in his seat. He still had a half of beer left in his cup. He was about to get up when he friend Mark came to him. "Hey Jay. What are you doing here?" He sat down next to Jason who was itching to grab his crotch. He didn't want to be rude. "Oh nothing much. Just drinkin. And you?" Jason tapped his foot. "I'm here to pick a hot girl up. Maybe a guy too. Hey, did you want to come home with me tonight? We can do more than just drink if you know what I mean?" Jason was getting turned on. "Sure man." He agreed as beads of sweat ran down his face. "Okay, see you outside at ten o clock." Finally he left as Jason paid the bar tender. His urge got worse and it got painful. He ran to the bathroom to find a long line waiting. "Oh shit!" He thought to himself. A spurt of pee left his boxers warm. He quickly grabbed himself and jiggled up and down. About ten minutes later, ten o clock, the line moved no where. Jason un zipped his jeans and it relieved some pressure. Another squirt came out and he could barely stop it as he grabbed his crotch again. "Crap!" He forgot about Mark. He zipped his pants back up as more pee made it visible on his pants. He ran out the door with his hand down his cock. "Hey Jason, what's wrong?" Mark asked. "I'm gonna piss myself." Jason told him embarrassed. "Mmmm, just what I like. Hold it until we get to my home. I have to pee too. We can fuck and pee together." Jason nodded as he found himself getting an erection. Mark got Jason into Mark's home. He pushed Jason on to the bed as Jason felt like his bladder may burst.

"Oh god...Mark I can't..." 

"Shhh...just a little longer." Mark took off Jason's shirt and took his own shirt off. 

 

"Okay, now hold it in as long as possiable." 

 

Jason grabbed his cock and squirmed.

He felt a spurt come on and tried to stop the flow but couldn't and the warm of the pee felt good. The hot piss ran down his legs as he moaned in relief. Mark pulled Jason's pants down. "Fuck me Jason." Jason pulled Mark's pants down and obayed his master. The two moaned and had sex until Jason and Mark fell asleep.


End file.
